Astra Daihatsu Motor
The company Astra Daihatsu Motor was established on January 1, 1992 as a joint venture between the Japanese company Daihatsu and Nichimen with the PT. National Astra Motor. Daihatsu's participation in the company is 61.75%. The company Nichimen, now known as Toyota, however, has with a stake of 6.38%, the smallest investor. The headquarters of the automobile manufacturer is located in the northeastern district of Jakarta Utara in the capital Jakarta, Indonesia. Around 5,300 people work for the company. The Company builds up to 220,000 vehicles per year for global trade. History The cooperation with the National Astra Daihatsu Motor goes back to the year 1973. At that time, the Indonesian company had begun to assemble Daihatsu vehicles imprted to Indonesia. Up until 1987, the company was the main importer of the Japanese brand. 1978 they received further involvement with Daihatsu as Indonesia's first international joint-venture, and began to produce body parts and also took over the trade in the vehicles. The second joint-venture followed in 1983. Daihatsu Engine Manufacturing Indonesia was responsible for the production of engines. Another change occurred in 1987 as the partner National Astra Motor was replaced by the newly established PT. Astra International. In 1992, the company became a holding company. The merger and the climb to the car manufacturer In 1992, investors led a consolidation of the three companies into Astra Daihatsu Motor. Furthermore, in 1996, an aluminum foundry in Karawang was added. The assembly plant acquired the automotive manufacturer PT. Gaya Motor. The production was, however, only begun in 2001 after modernization. The first product was the Daihatsu Hijet minivan-based Daihatsu Zebra. These were also available as a pickup. Until late 2008, the model continued until replaced by the Daihatsu Gran Max, which is exclusively produced in Indonesia. The entry level model introduced in the early millennium, the Daihatsu Ceria, a licensed version of the Daihatsu Cuore second generation, but from parts were from the Malaysian Perodua Kancil. The second model introduced was the minivan Daihatsu YRV, who was also assembled in Indonesia. Then finally came the SUV Daihatsu Taft, which the identical Daihatsu Feroza replaced. In ranked the Daihatsu Xenia, and the identical Toyota Avanza is also produced here. These are the first two models of the manufacturer utilizing badge engineering. Finally is the Daihatsu Taruna, an offshoot of the Daihatsu Terios first generation. In spring 2004, the popular Zebra was finally revised. The model has been enhanced with a van. At the same time also the Ceria has been revised, which the art of the concept car, now Daihatsu KX-P corresponded. In late 2006, the YRV was then followed by two sister models, the Daihatsu Terios and Toyota Rush, which replaced it. Also produced in Indonesia since 2009 is the Daihatsu Luxio, which is an offshoot of Daihatsu Atrai 7. In spring 2010, it was the presentation of the concept car Daihatsu e:S. The following year, the company made instead the Daihatsu A-Concept. In February 2011, the company announced the construction of a second plant, which is to start towards the end of 2012. As the site for this one, theey had Suryacipta on West Java selected. The plant site there covers an area of 800,000 m². For the construction of the work of Daihatsu is an investment in the amount of 20 Billion yen has been estimated. Here each year, up to 100,000 more vehicles can be built. Up to 1,400 workers will there then be a two-shift system, working for the company. Models External Links *[http://www.daihatsu.co.id/ Offizielle Webseite der PT. Astra Daihatsu Motor] References *German wikipedia page Category:Companies of Indonesia Category:Daihatsu Category:Toyota Category:Companies founded in 1978